


Империус

by helkarel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Severus Snape, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Mind Control, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helkarel/pseuds/helkarel
Summary: Про ситуацию в Визжащей Хижине особо ничего неизвестно, что если все было бы вот так. Осторожно - полностью невинный как овечка Сириус)
Kudos: 1





	Империус

Все начиналось так весело и славно. Рем и Джеймс ушли, первому было плохо, второго, видно, покусала его девушка, и он разучился веселиться, Питер же, конечно. не собирался никого останавливать, наоборот подбадривающе хихикал из-за спины. Сириус чувствовал себя королём, а Нюнчик должен был понять своё место.

Разумеется, он не нападал - парой столиков левее пили сливочное пиво Макгонагалл и Флитвик, - но делал больно иначе. Просто рассказывая о повседневнейших вещах Лили Эванс. Не зря же она пропадает у них все вечера - уже бесит, если честно, переодеться невозможно. А то, что приходит она не к Джеймсу, а к Рему, так как у них какой-то занудный общий проект по трансфигурации, можно и умолчать. Должно же быть хоть какое-то возмездие за оккупацию их комнаты, да?

Снейп бледнел, зеленел, огрызался и пытался уколоть в ответ. А потом двинулся прочь, и, естественно, Сириус последовал за ним - не упускать же добычу.

Только вот в пустынных сумерках добыча вдруг резко стала охотником.

Сириус ждал нападения, и у него наготове были все возможные щиты. Только вот против удара легилименцией они не спасли.

\- Империо. Защищай меня, Блэк.

И всё.

Скулит от боли рванувщийся на помощь Питер с вывернутой - возможно до вывиха - рукой, разливается внутри белесое ничто, а собственные желания, собственная воля, собственная суть просто растворяются. Впрочем, конкретно тогда Сириуса это совершенно не трогало, он перестал что-то чувствовать. Смешно, ведь выключить свои гребанные эмоции он мечтал лет с семи. Иногда мечты сбываются, о да.

\- Бродяга, не надо, эй, борись, - плакал Питер. Снейп улыбнулся, страшной и мерзкой улыбочкой.

\- Отвечай правду, Блэк. Куда ушли Поттер и Люпин?

\- Бродяга!

\- В Визжащую хижину, - тускло отозвался Сириус. Питер, скуля, попытался вырваться - и теперь уже точно вывихнул руку.

\- Веди меня туда. Защищай от любой опасности. Что, прихвостень, осмелишься сейчас что-то сделать?

Питер задрожал и замер под насмешливым взглядом Нюнчика. Сириус послушно двинулся знакомой дорогой. Питера он, к счастью, отпустил, ведь тот не нападал. Где-то за белесой пеленой выл и бился о стены он-настоящий, который понимал, в какую хуйню они все вляпались. Нельзя, чтобы Снейп узнал тайну Рема. Нельзя, чтобы Рем стал убийцей, особенно кого-то из них, черт, да он же сожрет себя сам. При этом само наличие оборотня рядом - повод напасть при приказе “защищай меня”. Черт, черт, черт, ну неужели он такой слабак и не в состоянии справиться с чертовой непростиловкой?!

\- В таком виде ты не настолько мерзкий, Блэк, - сообщил Снейп, - Может мне просто время от времени обновлять заклятие, а?

Питера не было видно, и Сириус молился всему, чему только можно, чтобы тот додумался не преследовать их и пытаться что-то сделать, а превратиться в крысу и побежать предупредить остальных. Может Джеймс успеет отвести Рема в лес, и тогда Нюнчик может тупо полюбоваться на хижину изнутри. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть у них включится мозг.

Видимо не включился. Подземный ход был совершенно пустынным. Сириус шел и шел, честно не понимая, как выкрутиться, и тут его плечо схватили чьи-то пальцы. Невидимые. Угу.

\- Ты чего творишь? - на самое ухо зашептал Джеймс. Сириус тупо продолжал пытаться шагать вперед, но Нюнчик, конечно же, заметил, что что-то не так.

\- Говори правду: что происходит?

\- Джеймс меня останавливает.

Про мантию-невидимку он не упомянул каким-то чудом. Хватка друга на плече разжалась, а потом сверкнуло Инсендио. Чёрт. А вот это уже попадало под необходимость защиты, и Сирус рванулся под удар, закрывая Нюнчика. Запахло паленным мясом, а вот боли под Империусом, как ни смешно, почти не чувствовалось.

\- Ты ебнулся?! Агуаменти!

\- Палочку на землю и появись, Поттер, иначе я прикажу ему сдохнуть! - взвизгнул Снейп. В самой глубине души Сириус порадовался, что теперь в голосе врага была не насмешка, а ужас. Правда это не сильно помогало. Издалека донеслись отголоски переходящего в рычание крика. Просто, блять, отлично.

Вспыхнул Экспеллиармус, но Снейп, чудом успев его отразить, бросился вперед, приставляя палочку к горлу Сириуса:

\- Я не шучу!!

Джеймс скинул мантию и появился посреди коридора - тяжело дышащий, растрепанный, с совершенно охуевшими глазами.

\- Палочку! - снова потребовал Снейп. - Сектусе…

\- Уймись! - выкрикнул в ответ Джеймс - и бросил палочку на пол. Лицо у него было страшное. А в глазах - в глазах кроме непонимания и ярости было что-то ещё. Он же понял, что это не по доброй воле? Понял? Ну не мог же не понять! Сириус отчаянно попытался сопротивляться, но дальше мыслей ничего не зашло, да и мысли плавали в черепе медленно и лениво. Черт, черт, черт, так глупо.

\- Блэк, защищаешь меня от всего, бьешь на поражение, - приказал Снейп и каркающе засмеялся. - Что, Поттер, даже не обзовёшь никак? А чего так?

Джеймс скрипнул зубами, но промолчал.

\- Блэк, веди меня дальше. А ты не дергайся, Поттер, не давай мне повода, - Снейп подтянул к себе палочку Джеймса и спрятал в рукав. Сириус хотел заорать “вали”, потому что сейчас ни один из них не был в состоянии применить анимагию. Но Империус продолжал лежать на нем тяжелым одеялом, не позволяя делать ровным счетом ничего.

Лучше б это было Круцио.

Они продолжили идти вперёд, и Джеймс пытался как-то отболтаться, а Снейп язвительно парировал, но Сириус не разбирал слов. Шаг, шаг, еще шаг. Алохомора и скрипнувшие петли открывающиеся двери. Янтарные волчьи глаза и медленно разгорающееся рычание. Блять. Но ведь защита - это используя все возможности, да? Ну ведь хоть перекинуться он может?

Смог - и черный пес без единого звука бросился на волка. Тот в первую секунду удивленно щелкнул зубами и вроде бы даже забыл про находящийся рядом обед из двух блюд. Но - лишь на мгновение. А потом началась самая адская драка, в которой Сириусу довелось побывать. Какое счастье, что Империус и правда нефигово так глушит боль.

***

\- Какого хрена? Сириус, это нихрена не смешно было! - у Ремуса все еще был очень хриплый голос и его шатало во все четыре стороны, но, по-крайней, мере он пришел в себя, оделся и теперь смотрел на сидящих в коридоре друзей с… непониманием. И ужасом.

\- Я чуял вас, но в человеческом виде, вы совсем что ли? И эта драка, я же убить тебя мог!

\- Я тебя предал, - сказал Сириус.

\- У нас пиздец проблемы, - синхронно с ним выдохнул Джеймс и хорошенько врезал лучшему другу локтем по ребрам. Тот согнулся, шипя от боли.

\- Блять, прости. Короче тут был Снейп. Но он сюда пришел из-за Империуса…

\- Анальгезис, - тихо проговорил Питер и отвернулся.

\- Это меня не извиняет, - не поднимая головы, отрезал Сириус.

\- Да заткнись и дай рассказать, короче так вышло, что я был без палочки, поэтому сначала пришлось ее искать и выводить Снейпа, иначе бы ты нас всех порешал...

\- Рем, я…

\- Стойте! - Ремус вскинул ладони и сел рядом, такой же бледный, как и друзья. - По порядку, ребят, пожалуйста.

И Джеймс рассказал. О том, как проебался Сириус - на этом моменте Бродяга просто отвернулся и не смотрел на Ремуса до самого конца этой бесконечной речи, о том, как после проебался Питер, не успев добежать, а после и Джеймс, не сумев разоружить врага под мантией, как из-за приказа защищать Сириусу пришлось броситься, и Мерлинова борода, хорошо, что хоть в собачьем облике, как Джеймс тащил Нюнчика назад, искал свою палочку - а потом оленем до рассвета пытался отгонять волка от страшно, ужасающе уже_не_скулящей собаки, как перекинувшийся в человека Питер пытался от двери наколдовать Финиту и Левикорпус, как …

\- Блять, - тихо резюмировал Ремус. Сириус все же покосился на него, и увидел, что друг прячет лицо в ладонях. Стало совсем паршиво.

\- Я тебя чуть не загрыз…  
\- Я всю жизнь тебе поломал.

Они посмотрели друг на друга с абсолютным ужасом.

\- Обливэйт уже не поможет, я не мог не броситься сначала к вам, ты его реально почти сожрал. Ну и он в курсе анимагии Бродяги, моей мантии и какого-то оборотня, четких доказательств у него нет, но не то, чтобы нам от этого легче, - виновато ответил Джеймс и, пересев поближе, приобнял за плечи всех троих. - Слушайте, ну не конец света, все живы, сейчас придумаем что-то…

\- Может сделать так, чтоб он точно никому не рассказал? - предложил Питер. - Я понимаю, что это ужасно, но...

\- Он использовал непростительное заклятие, это можно использовать как защиту, - Ремус встряхнул головой, все еще бледный, но за отчаянием проступала собранность. - Если только он не успел очистить палочку.

\- Но если авроров вызвать, то они всех проверят, и тебя тоже, - покачал головой Джеймс.

\- К Магконагалл? - тихо предложил Сириус. Рем вдруг поймал его за руку и сжал:

\- Не смей себя винить. И нет. К Дамблдору. Прямо сейчас.


End file.
